Slay My Heart
by Miss Jina
Summary: What if Bella Swan had a secret when she moved to Forks? What if she wasn't a normal teenager? What if she was a slayer, A Vampire Slayer?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I watched a parody of Buffy V.S. Edward, and an idea clicked in my head. What if Bella was a Vampire Slayer, could her and Edward love each other the same way? So here it is, just an idea figured I'd go with it, we'll see where it goes. In order to make this story work I've had to tweak the Vampire's slightly. I will not tweak any of Stephenie's characters. But I will be adding other characters so they will be tweaked to fit my story. If authors can make human stories, I can make this one work. Basically you might be thrown off by some things, but I'm going to make it different and interesting, so I have to make my own fantasy world inside of Stephenie's. I hope you guys enjoy this, I can't wait to write more! Oh and Don't forget Bella's character has to be a tad bit different due to what she is, so I gave her a slight edge. I hope you guys like! **

**Slay My Heart **

**By Miss Jina **

**Chapter 1 **

**Fast Cars and Vampire's Feeding on Animals **

It was raining, cold, miserable, the sky line was gray. As I shut the door to my Dad's police car, I noted my surroundings. There was no warm Arizona heat, no beautiful sunshine in the sky, just the rain and clouds. The rain hit hard on the windshield as Dad pulled out of the parking lot. Dad was your normal average, every day Dad. He was handsome, tall, dark hair and a mustache. He had brown eyes just like me. Today he was all decked out in his cop uniform, he must have been on duty when he came to pick me up. He was the chief of a small town called Forks, here in Washington. I was basically forced to move back here after my Mother died. I lived here when I was a only a baby, then Mom left Dad. She made up some excuse that she didn't want to be stuck here in Forks all of her life. She wanted something better for me. So she took me and we left. I came up to visit Dad a few times, Forks wasn't the most exciting places to be, but I endured it because he was my Dad.

It has been a long and hard few weeks. The funeral was only days ago, still fresh in my mind. I wanted to badly just to go back in time and kill that jerk. Although that was the plan, that is why I'm moving to Forks. I knew he'd traveled up here, James. A cold blooded killer. If he were human I would have let the cops handle it, but he was far from being human. Far from being alive. What I'm trying to say is, me Isabella Swan is a pure blooded Vampire Slayer.

Once we got to the house, Dad raced around the other side to get the door for me. He opened it and I nodded to thank him. My once dry mousy brown hair, suddenly became wet and stringy. Dad helped me grab my 3 pieces of luggage from the back seat, and we bolted for the door. Dad knew none of my secrets, it was my Mom's Family who was apart of the tradition. It went back at least a 1,000 years or so. Dad never knew, not even when Mom and I lived here. Mom would come home late hours and I think that's another reason that drove their relationship over the edge. It was kind of sad though, Dad never really got over her, I knew deep down his love for her was stronger than anything. He still didn't have a wife, or a girlfriend for that matter. He lived alone, and I felt kind of sad for him.

He brought me into his small home, it wasn't actually that small, just smaller than what I had lived in back in Arizona. There was 1 bathroom upstairs, and my Fathers room and mine. Downstairs consisted of a living room and a kitchen. He brought me up to a familiar room, one that was once mine and would be again. He had bought me a new bed set that was purple. The room was nice and familiar, I could deal with it. The walls were green, and I had a few shelves to hold some things. On the other side was a built in closet, a desk with a computer that looked ancient, and a wooden dresser to match. My window was right by my bed. It had faced the front of the house.

Dad left the room and let me get settled. I didn't mind the space he had given me. We had talked plenty at Mom's funeral. She lay in a closed brown casket, unable to be shown to the world because of what had happened. When he asked me to move to Forks with him rather than live with my Mom's new husband Phil, I jumped at the opportunity. Phil was an okay guy, but he was gone most of the year playing baseball.

My whole life I grew up knowing a secret, it was one that I had to keep from my Father. There were Summer's and a few holiday's I'd spend right here in Forks with my Dad. Where I had the knowledge of things he didn't know existed. There were several nights I'd sneak out, kill a few unwanted Vampires and return just before sunrise. You would think Vampires would hate the sunlight, in this world it really didn't matter. Here in Forks it was shady enough for those who loved here to come out during the day. In Arizona however, night fall was when they had come out. So, from my knowledge there were definitely two types of Vampire's in this world. I knew other creatures existed, but what they were I couldn't be sure of.

"Bella I have a surprise for you" Dad called. I wondered what he meant by surprise. I had only been here for not even an hour and he already had something for me. Like giving me a roof over my head wasn't enough. I walked to the top of the stairs and looked down at him.

"We're going to take a small ride to La Push" he explained.

"Get what you need and come downstairs" he added. I really didn't need anything, never really bothered to carry a purse. There was no need, with some money in my pocket and my drivers license, I was fine. There was however a reason for me to carry a small bag. One that was purple and velvet and contained an important object. An object that would protect me, my Father, and anyone I knew. It killed most Vampire's, a stake through the heart was the perfect remedy, that along with some fire and you have yourself some barbequed Vampire.

I rushed down the stairs wondering what I was in for. The rain had subsided but that wasn't enough to bring the sunshine today. The clouds still covered the sky and the rain turned to ice. I carefully balanced myself to Dad's police car. Once inside I didn't have to worry anymore. Another car ride with Dad, and it was silent, not an awkward silence. Dad stopped at a light in the middle of town. I looked around the streets, it was a habit, always making sure things were clear.

Dad then pulled into the police station. I looked at him.

"Is this my surprise Dad?" I questioned. He chuckled slightly then shook his head.

"No, I have to get something before we go. Would you like to stay in the car?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm going to get out an stretch a bit though" I told him.

I watched as he went into the police station. The Forks police department didn't ok like any station in Phoenix. It was small and looked sort of like a wooden cabin. I walked slowly out to the curb. Watching the cars pass slowly on the street. Barely any cars passed by, it was weird how quiet and secluded this town was. I felt like it was a bit too quiet, and something in the air felt off.

A gush of wind blew by me as a white jeep flew by. I stepped back slightly and something smelled weird about the car. Another car flew by me, this one was red. I could barely tell what kind of car by the speed they were going. Was it necessary to zoom passed a police station? Where were the cops who caught kids speeding in this town? Another one was about to zoom past and it slowed a bit as it reached me. It was a silver Volvo, very fancy and looked classy. The guy inside had stopped at the red light, and focused on me. From what I could tell, he looked to be a young teen like me, maybe 17 or so. He had pale skin and perfectly stiffened dirty blond hair. Something seemed perfect, but off about him. He had on black sunglasses. I looked up at the sky, there was no sunlight. Then when I looked back down to see him again he was gone.

"Bells" my Dad's voice carried over the sound of the car speeding away.

"Over here" I called as I ran back to the car.

"Sorry, I was stretching my legs" I told him. He smiled.

"Don't stretch too far, don't forget we have some wild animals running around" he said.

"Yes Dad" I said getting into his police car.

We traveled for a little bit longer and reached a small home, one that looked vaguely familiar. A red truck was parked in a driveway in front of a garage. I saw feet dangling from underneath. I looked around for Dorthy, did she decide to drop a car instead of a house? I got out of the car and noticed a man rolling down a ramp in a wheel chair. Then the wicked witch from under the hood rolled out. I laughed to myself, the person underneath was no where near a wicked witch. A young guy with long black hair and dark skin sat up and cleaned off his hands.

"Hey Charlie" he said. The man in the wheel chair got closer and said hello to my Dad too. I stood quietly by the police car, until he waved me over. I walked slowly over, the young boy who rolled out from under the old pick up truck was staring at me now. He had a dopey smile on his face, I couldn't really understand why.

"Bella, you remember Jake don't you?" Dad asked. I looked at the kid and concentrated really hard. He did look oddly familiar.

"I threw a mud pie in your face" he said with a smirk.

"Right, Jacob Black" I laughed. We made mud pies when I came one summer, and we both got a little violent with them. Then we got yelled at. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile right back. He had boyish good looks, and handsome dark eyes. There was something odd about him though, something I could sense. I wasn't sure what it was because I had never sensed something so strong from anyone. The area he lived in called La Push, an Indian Reservation a few miles from Forks, gave me a weird vibe as well.

"You look different" he said to me. I looked at him.

"Well let's see last time you saw me, I was probably in a yellow and white sunflower dress that my Mom picked out" we both laughed together.

"Bells, what do you think?" Dad questioned. I looked over at Chief Swan, my Father, and then over at the truck he was pointing to. It was the one that Jacob Black had come out from under.

"What about it?" I asked. He smiled.

"It's for you, kind of like a homecoming gift" he said to me.

"An old beat up truck, great" I said with a smile. Dad frowned. Jacob looked a bit upset.

"Hey Jake, I love it really. As long as it gets me from point A to point B. I'm not one for fancy shmancy. Like the Family in Forks with several nice cars parading along the street" I smiled and opened the door to the truck. It was a stick shift, okay I think I can do this. Mom had taught me on a stick. It was a decent truck, and I actually kind of liked the vintage feel it had.

"A Family with fancy cars?" Jacob's Dad questioned.

"Bella, you remember Billy right?" Dad asked.

"Yes I do, thank you for the truck sir" I said with a smile. He nodded.

"Yeah, there was a nice jeep, a Volvo and a fancy…"

"The Cullen's" Jacob spat out.

"The Cullen's?" I asked. Jacob shivered at the name as I repeated it back.

"Stay away from the Bells, they are trouble" Jacob said to me. I laughed.

"They didn't seem like too much trouble" I laughed.

"Just listen to me" he said with a serious tone. I looked at Jacob, he looked a little angry. I heard something far off into the distance. It sounded like a vampire. It was a fast paced moving creature, I could tell. My ears were very sensitive, it sounded like who ever it was they were running.

"Bella, hello earth to Bella" Jacob waved his hand in front of my face several times. I grabbed it, and he looked shocked.

"Good reflexes" he laughed. I smiled slightly at him.

"Bella, Billy has invited us for dinner. Please don't make a nuisance of yourself" Dad said.

Dinner was good, Billy Black had some fresh venison and awesome mashed potatoes, homemade. I heard the noise again far into the distance. I needed to investigate, I had the urge to make sure this Family that provided me with dinner and my Father was safe. I stood up.

"Excuse me, but where is your bathroom?" I questioned.

"You can't really miss it" Jacob laughed.

"It's straight down the hallway last door" Billy shot Jacob a look for making fun of the house they lived in. I smiled thankfully back at Jake and walked towards the bathroom. I had my tiny purple bag on me. When I found the bathroom, I quickly shut the door. The bathroom was small. I locked the door and quickly looked for a window. They had an old white tub, that was very low to the ground. A blue shower curtain lined the tub. The window was small, but just big enough for me to crawl out of.

I carefully opened it, luckily it was quiet. I jumped into the tub and lifted myself out of the window. Thankfully it wasn't too far off the ground, but I landed on all fours. I could hear it rustling in the distance. I only had limited time before Dad came on a man hunt for me. I ran quickly through the wooded area's of La Push. It didn't take me long before I reached the border of La Push and Forks. I could tell just by my surroundings. The sound was getting closer by the minute. I could hear them feeding, it didn't seem quite like they were feeding on a human. I heard the squeal of a baby deer. Hidden behind a big tree was a dead animal. I walked over to it and bent down, the blood was sucked right out of the animal. It smelled really bad, and then as I stood back up and heard it again. I turned around and noticed something flash before my eyes. Another animal squealed with horror. I turned my head from around the tree and saw someone feeding on another deer. I quickly pulled out the stake. Why would a Vampire be feeding on an animal?

"Is someone there" he questioned. He didn't turn his head towards me. Before I could see what he looked like I hid behind the tree again. I was confused as to why he was feeding on animals. I figured maybe he wasn't a threat. My phone rang, and by the time I reached into my pocket to pull out my phone and look back he was gone. The body of the dead animal lay there all alone. I realized Dad was calling me. Shit! I ran back as quick as I could, it didn't take me too long to get back. I jumped into the window and landed into the tub.

"Bella, is everything alright" Dad kept knocking.

"Fine Dad" I said to him. I flushed the toilet and put the water on real quick. Then I opened the door with a smile on my face. He looked down at me with his arms crossed. I smiled at him. He looked at my clothes. I followed his eyes and noticed dirt stains on my knees. I laughed.

That night when I got home, I walked over to my window. I looked outside and saw the old truck sitting in my driveway. I had driven it home and would be using it to go to school. Tomorrow would be my first day at Forks High School. I was a bit nervous, it was a smaller school which means more kids to know who I was. Being in a big school was something I liked, I was invisible and no one knew who I was. Going to a smaller school would just make the invisibility disappear.

So tomorrow would be a new day. I crawled into bed after placing my stake into the drawer beside my bed. I left the window open slightly. The rain was like a soft lullaby and it definitely was making me tired. As I drifted off to sleep, I thought about Mom. I missed her terribly. She had been training me for so long to become what she was, a slayer. Now she was gone, because of one night, the night I decided to get mad at her. We got into some terrible fight about the stupidest thing. I was never the type of person to go out late, and the one night I did I got caught sneaking into the house. She was down stairs with her arms crossed on the couch. We got into this whole fight about curfew and Vampire's and how it wasn't safe for me to be out this late. I told her I never go out, and yelled at her told her I hated her. She told me she had some business to take care of and to go to bed. When I woke up the next morning, Phil her husband was downstairs with two officers. I knew what had happened, and I remember collapsing to the floor crying my eyes out.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I thought of that horrific night. It was all my fault, if she hadn't been distracted by our fight she would have won. She always wins. I found out who it was that killed her, he was a Vampire that had tried several times before. I had hoped that one day I would run into him again, to kill him for killing my Mother. I let a few more tears fall from my eyes, and continued to cry myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've been writing this chapter for at least 2 weeks. I noticed I have gotten a lot of favorite adds for this story. I really hope you guys are going to like this chapter. It's way off from Twilight, but similar at the same time. Tell me what you think, and if I should continue. Thanks for the support. **

**~Miss Jina **

**Chapter 2 **

**Watchers, Stakes, and Weird Adopted Families Who Date**

I woke up in a sweat, my eyes stung and I felt my head pounding. I sat up hoping that I didn't scream, so that my Father wouldn't worry. I took in a deep breath and noticed that my window had been left open. I knew that I had shut it, I stood up and closed it tightly. The morning light was peering over the horizon. It was very early and I figured I'd just get ready for school, I'd never be able to sleep after that.

It was another dream about my Mother, when I came home she was there lying dead on the floor. In the dream it was a bit different then the reality of it all. As I bent down to see if she was okay, he came up from behind me, pulling me away from my Mother. His eyes were red and hungry, he was a muscular Vampire. He had his blonde hair tied back into a pony tale, he wore tight blue jeans and a vest, that didn't cover most of his chest. As he slammed me hard against the wall, I fell but got back up. I felt around my jeans searching for a stake. There was no stake in my pocket. He threw himself at me and I ducked causing him to fly head first into the wall. He came at me again this time with some force, I grabbed his arm and flipped him. Fighting him seemed to be very easy in my dream. I grabbed a dinning room chair and flipped it over. I had him under my foot as I snapped of the leg to the chair. It was wood, Mom said it usually works. I threw the chair off to the side, as I went to jab it into his heart he threw me off of him. I was once again hit the wall with incredible force. As I tried to get up he grabbed me around the neck. I began to cough, I wasn't ready to be the slayer, I needed Mom to wake up. I wake up at the point where his teeth jab deep into my neck. I wake from the pain.

I had grabbed some clothes for school, and headed across the hall to shower and to get ready. I heard my Father downstairs and smelled coffee. He said it was the only thing he knew how to make. After sniffing the sweet aroma of coffee, I headed into the bathroom to clean up and get ready. I took a nice warm shower, it washed away the pain for only the time when I was in there. It always did, taking a shower helped me relax. I let the warm water rush over my brown hair as I rinsed the shampoo out. A nice strawberry scented shampoo, it smelled so good. I shut off the water and got out of the shower. After drying myself off, I did my normal routine of brushing my teeth and washing my face. I never bothered to apply makeup.

After getting myself dressed and preparing for school, I headed downstairs. Dad was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper.

"Morning Dad" I said as I grabbed the pop tart box that sat on the counter. I usually cook, but this morning I really didn't want to. The dream had my stomach turning with fear and I absolutely hated that. I placed the pop tart into the toaster and turned to my Dad. He put the paper down and sipped his coffee.

"Hey Bells, you going to be okay getting to school today? Do you remember where it is and everything?" he questioned.

"Yeah Dad, of course I'll be okay" the toaster popped a few minutes later and I grabbed the tarts. I placed them on a napkin and sat down next to my Dad.

"I'm going to be home a bit late tonight, if you want dinner I leave money in my desk drawer upstairs. It's mainly emergency money and now that you're here you can use it, just in case I have a long night" he told me. I nodded as I bit down on my delicious strawberry pop tart. Dad got up a few minutes later, kissed the top of my head and headed out to work.

I was then alone in this new environment. I finished eating and threw out the napkin. I grabbed my bag and started to head for the door when there was a knock. I felt a panic in my heart, what if it was James, could he have followed me here? I put my bag down and walked to the door. Slowly I unlocked it and looked outside. A man with copper skin and cropped black hair stood before me. He was a lot taller and I was forced to look up at him.

"Isabella Swan?" he questioned. I nodded, what did he want with me?

"Sorry to startle you, I know you were most likely on your way to school, but I'm Sam Uley" he let out his hand for me to shake it. I hesitantly reached forward and shook his warm hand. It was so warm I had to pull away quickly. I looked back up at him, he didn't smile.

"How do you…"

"Know you?" he had a slight chuckle in his voice. I nodded once again.

"Your Father knows who I am. I'm from La Push, my Dad is on the council there at La Push. I'm however on a different council, one you should know quite well" he said to me. I looked at him blankly, what was this guy getting at? I shook my head.

"You are the slayer correct?" he questioned. I was taken back by him asking and almost slammed the door in his face. I didn't, I waited for him to explain how he knew that. My face turned red, I could feel the warmth on my cheeks.

"I know, how did I know that too. Well Bella it's simple … I'm your Watcher. Have you ever heard of one of those?" he questioned. I nodded, remembering my Mother had a watcher, he was so sweet and old. I looked at this young guy. and wondered how someone so young could get a job like this.

"But your so…"

"Young, yes I know" he said to me. He kept doing that and to honest it was quite annoying.

"Can I come in for a few minutes, I won't keep you long" he said.

"Yeah" I stepped aside and allowed him in. He knew a lot about me already I could feel it. I shut the door, but didn't lock it. I walked him to the living room and we both sat down on the couch.

"You see my Great Grandfather Levi, he was a Watcher, it skips a generation. We have other things that skip generations, but I'm unable to speak of that at this very moment with you. I became a watcher when I was 15, well I was training to be one basically. I went to the Watcher's Council, right in my home town and learned all I needed to know. In all reality like you, it was already in my blood. Enough about me though, how much training have you had?" he questioned.

"I… only a little. My Mom had taught me, but she passed" I put my head down, it was still way too early to be discussing this with someone I didn't know.

"Yes, James. I know everything. Well I'm here to teach you to be a better slayer, and also to work out your body. There are Vampire's lurking around Forks. It's bad here, they can walk out during the day. They don't normally harm anyone. The only ones who harm people are the nomads that pass through. We have to be careful of them" Sam said. I looked at him.

"Do you think James could have followed me?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Anything is possible, that's why I will train you. I will make sure you are ready for the day when and if that bastard comes back" he said to me. I nodded.

"I think I need to go to school now, don't want to be late for the first day" I said to him. He smiled in apology.

"Your right, when would be best for you to train?" he questioned.

"I could come to you after school, Dad won't be home till late. I'll have time to train and get home before he gets in" I said. Sam nodded.

"Okay, my house at around 3" he handed me a piece of paper with directions. He must have known I'd need it.

"Okay" we both stood up and I walked him to the door. I grabbed my backpack on the way to the door. I opened it for him and we both stepped out as I locked the door behind me. He stopped once we got to my truck.

"I have a good feeling about you Bella, I can feel that you are going to be very strong. One more question, have you ever killed a Vampire yet?" he asked. I nodded.

"A few, most of them I've staked. I have noticed a change in that with most of these Vampire's though, like James for example, he's going to be difficult to kill isn't he?" I questioned. Sam nodded. I let out a sigh, he smiled slight.

"Go and enjoy your first day of school, you don't have to think about slaying until later" he said. I thanked him and watched as he left on a motorcycle. I got in my truck and sat there with the engine off for a few minutes. I was thinking about everything he said, from him being my Watcher to Vampire's that walked around during the day. This was going to be an interesting place to live, I guess now I'd have to be ready for anything.

I pulled up to the school, in a close parking space. The building was mainly made of all brick, and it was very small. I looked at the building and wondered how many students actually went to this school. I was definitely used to a couple of thousand back in Phoenix. I shut parked my car and it back fired. So embarrassed, I looked around a few kids sitting on the car in front of me giggled. If I wanted to I could punch their lights out, but I didn't. I slowly got out of my car and looked up at the school.

The hallways were packed with students rushing to class, it was a small school with no many kids, but still packed. I walked down the hallway to the doors of the office. I pushed open the doors and started to make my way through. A tall guy with dirty bronze colored hair stood in front of me. He was pale from what I could tell, he dressed in black, wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. He was talking to the lady behind the counter, he seemed to have a flirtatious vibe to him. He turned around, his eyes opened when he reached mine. They were a golden color, and they were absolutely beautiful. He turned back towards the lady behind the desk.

"Thank you" he said to her and began to walk towards me. I wasn't sure if I should smile or just look away. His stare was intense and I could feel something bubbling inside. The lady behind the counter watched him walk away, and then looked directly up at me. It almost happened in slow motion, the way he walked by me. His arm brushed lightly against the tip of my clothing. A cool breeze passed as he went by. I heard the woman behind the counter clear her throat. I almost jumped as the door slammed behind me. Her smile faded when she had to deal with me.

"May I help you?" she questioned. I had almost forgotten what I had come to the front office for. I fidgeted with the strap on my backpack and stepped forward.

"Yes, my name is Isabella Swan, I'm new. I'm here for my schedule" I said to her.

"Right, one minute" she walked away and retreated to a desk behind the main one. I watched as she gathered some papers and made her way back. She placed them on the top of the counter.

"Please have your teachers sign the bottom form, your schedule is the top page. We'll see you at the end of the school day Ms. Swan. Now hurry you wouldn't want to be late on your first day" she said to me. I nodded my head.

"Thanks" I said grabbing the papers. I scooped them into my hand and began to walk out the door. I walked out into the hallway and stared down at the schedule. All of these classes seemed too easy, I had taken most in my School back in Phoenix. As I was looking down and walking, my clumsiness took over. I felt a cold body brush up against me. I looked up and saw a young girl about my age slip by me. She had blonde hair, wore these hooker type heals, and tight jeans.

"Watch where your going bitch!" she hissed. I almost went to grab her, when a voice inside my head told me not to. I couldn't be kicked out of school on my first day. For fighting none the less. My Father was a Police Chief, imagine that would be the talk of a town this small. There was something odd about the touch of her perfectly pale skin, and red puckered lips. She felt cold to the touch, and seemed off. I heard the bell ring and had to snap out of it, great the first day of school and I'm already going to be late for my first class.

I got through most of the day, I also got many stares. I was looking down at my schedule leaning up against the wall, when I felt a presence standing in front of me. I shot up a glance and a young guy with blonde hair and a pale complexion.

"Isabella Swan, right?" he questioned. I nodded.

"Mike, Mike Newton" he said reaching out his hand to me. I smiled and took it carefully. His reaction was odd and he stepped back.

"Damn girl you've got a grip on you" he joked. I smiled back, not wanting to seem to rude.

"How are you liking Forks?" he questioned. I shrugged.

"It's small" I said. He laughed like I had just said something extremely funny. As I looked up from Mike's fit, I noticed the guy again. He was walking down the hallway with two others. A girl who was petite and pixie like with short brown hair. Then another guy, with crazy blonde hair, he stared into the hallway like he was crazy. Actually he looked like he belonged in a straight jacket. The guy from earlier stood on my side. The three of them shifted their stares to me. I noticed Mike was still chatting on, I had stopped paying attention after his laughing fit. His eye caught them too, and he turned away quickly.

"No, Bella don't look at them" he whispered. His hand was close to mine, I eyed him, and he looked apologetic.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"The Cullen's", I heard another voice come out of nowhere. It was a female voice. She had light brown hair, and had fare skin. She looked at Mike as if they were together. She smiled kindly at me.

"Hi, sorry. I'm Jessica Stanley" she said. She was holding some of her books in her hands.

"That's okay. Um.. Why can't I look at them?" I questioned.

"They're crazy that's why" Mike whispered. Jessica hit him hard.

"They aren't crazy, but they are certainly weird. They moved here not to long ago. They are Dr. Cullen's kids. All adopted but weirdly all together. Except for Edward Cullen, he's the loner of the group. I tried to get him to notice me and go out with me, he just wouldn't budge" she said. I nodded.

"I see" there was an awkward period of silence for a moment.

"What's the rest of your schedule like for the day?" Mike questioned.

"Well, I just had lunch.. So it's time for Biology then" I looked up from my schedule.

"I'll walk you I'm heading that way, plus I have Mr. Banner's class too" he smiled. Jessica looked upset, maybe she like this Mike kid. I could care less, I wasn't here to date.

"It was nice to meet you Jessica" I said to her. Mike grabbed my arm in a friendly manor and walked me to the classroom. He smiled the whole way, still chatting about nonsense. We reached the classroom door.

"Time to prepare for Biology" he smiled.

"I already took this class back home, I'm well prepared" I said to him.

"Well then I guess you'll ace everything then huh?" he questioned letting go of my arm. I smiled.

"Sure" I frowned as I entered the room. It looked like every other Biology class room. The desks were all the same, the wooden desks with the black top. I walked in to see my teacher standing in the font of the room.

"Isabella Swan welcome, there's an open seat next to Edward. You can be his partner" he pointed towards classroom. I looked to where he pointed and noticed the guy who I'd seen several times already this morning. He sat there, his golden eyes peering at me. He looked nervous, yet still. I made my way slowly to the desk, I sat down next to him. He tensed as I did. I placed my hair in front of the side of my face, and peaked through it. He was still kind of staring out of the corner of his eyes, but trying to so that I wouldn't notice. Mr. Banner started speaking and I couldn't help but be distracted by this guy.

The bell had rung and Edward had flung from his seat, like he was late for a date. I sat there in my seat for a minute at least contemplating on what I had done wrong. I let out a sigh and stood up. Mike had caught up with me of course, which meant he had to walk me to gym glass. Of course he had that class with me. The day was not over yet, but it was getting a little weirder by the moment.

Gym, I tried to pass off like I was a klutz. They had us playing Volleyball, I ended up hitting Mike in the head, he was on the guys side of the gym. The girl Jessica, she was in my class too. She laughed as the ball bounced right off of him. He didn't seem phased by it at all, and he smiled at me as if nothing had happened. I was glad when it was all over, I head to the truck and pulled out the directions to Sam's. I had gone to La Push with Dad the day before to see Jacob, I wondered how close to where we were yesterday I would be going. I felt a few stares in my direction. I looked up and standing next to a jeep was the Cullen Family minus one. It was the two that had been walking down the hallway with him, with two others. The one girl I recognized, she had called me a bitch when I bumped into her. She had her arms hooked around a guy who looked like the star of a football team. He was big and muscular. I eyed them, wondering what they were staring at.

I Shook off the stares and got into my car. It made another loud bang and turned on. I felt the stares through my review mirror. I pulled out of the spot slowly and started my way to La Push. On my drive to La Push, I had time to think. I started thinking about Mom, I would be training just as she had. I would have the same life she had, I was starting to see how calm and cool Forks was. A loud noise on the roof of my car startled me. I skidded the car almost out of control. The ice below made my tires finally let go, I slid gracefully into a tree. The sound on the top of my roof continued. I was scared and worried, it had to have been James who else could it be. I stopped for a moment, and listened for the sound again. A face jumped into view, it was definitely a Vampire. His teeth bared at me, it wasn't James, he had red eyes and black hair. I got out of the car and jumped onto the hood. The Vampire hissed and grabbed me throwing me to the ground. I rolled a few times before standing. He crouched on the hood of my car, snarling and hissing. I ran for the car and the Vampire grabbed me pushing me to the ground. He was on top, as I wrestled him. I needed to get to my car, I had to get the stake. I needed to kill him. I rolled him off of me kicking him into the air, luckily he didn't land on the truck. My Father would have killed me, I already had a small knick from the crash.

As he was still on the ground near the truck, I had enough time to grab the stake. His body started to burn, he was one of the Vampire's I was used to. Nothing like James, he had a reaction to the sun slightly. Or what there was of the sun. I heard him yelling. I reached into the drivers side and slid my backpack out, I grabbed the stake that was in it. I took it out and jumped up onto my hood and landed on the other side of the truck. Within a minute of me jumping down to him, I placed one foot on his chest and stuck the stake into his chest. His remains disintegrated. I leaned back against the truck. I knew that this was just the beginning, this was one of the older types, I now had new types to deal with, one's that were strong in the daylight, and that didn't die from a stake in the heart.

After I realized it was getting late and the almost sun was setting I jumped in my truck. It started with no problem, and knew that after I was at Sam's, that I would go to Jacob's. I needed to get out this dent before my Father saw. I didn't need him worrying. The car drove perfectly fine, I was almost relieved when I reached La Push, and the darkness had not yet overcome the area. I saw Sam standing on his front porch with a smile on his face. He must have known that I defeated a Vampire. I shut off the truck after parking in front of his home. I then prepared myself for training, I would have to learn how to kill the others, including James. I was ready, and it was time to be what I was destined to become, a slayer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naked Werewolves and The Return of A Killer **

I had been in Forks for 3 weeks and 2 days, like I was keeping track. Okay, I am. It's not because I don't love it here, I do. There have been less Vampire's and I've been thankful for that, I just miss my Mother. It's been a little over almost two months since things went bad in Pheonix, I miss the heat and the sunshine. I miss the Vampire's who only came out at night. It had been a long day at school and I was ready to go home and call it a day. My cell phone vibrated heavily in my right pocket. I dug into my pant pocket and pulled out the phone, Sam's name flashed across my screen. We had been training for 3 weeks straight, he had given me some time to breath this past weekend, but now that it was Monday we were back.

"Hey Sam" I said as I threw my backpack in front of me to search for my keys. I almost dropped the phone, so I slammed the bag on the hood of my car and began to search.

"Hey Bella, I need you to come to my house as soon as you can. There has been a killing in the woods over here, definitely Vampire related. I want to search the area with you, maybe we could come up with something" he spoke in a serious and urgent tone, as I continued to dig through my bag.

"Yeah, sure I'll… shit" I said as I now dumped my books out onto the hood.

"Bella, are you paying attention?" Sam asked. I slammed my hand down on the car, causing it to make a slight dent. Some students around me snickered.

"Yes, it's urgent I got ya, I'll be there as soon as I find…." a pale hand with a key ring full of my keys dangled in front of my eyes. I turned to look and see at who it was. It was him, the guy from biology. Edward Cullen. I looked into his golden eyes, he had been missing from school for several days. It was odd, I didn't even see him today, he just appeared. I looked at him and took a gulp. I could hear Sam yelling my name in the background as I brought the phone down from my ears.

"BELLA! BELLA ARE YOU LISTENING" Sam's voice echoed in my ears.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute" I stumbled to hit the end button and just about dropped my phone. Edward Cullen caught it in his other hand. He now had my keys and my phone in his hands. He had a crooked smile on his face. His skin was so marble like, and pale. His eyes once again caught my attention.

"You dropped these on your way to the car" he said. His voice was smooth, and kind of sexy. I eyed him. I couldn't get out of my trance that I was in. I was lost in his charm.

"Oh, I uh… thank you" I stuttered, I must have sounded like a complete idiot. He reached his hands forward and held out what I had dropped. I reached forward and when I grabbed his hand, he pulled it away quickly. His hands were ice cold. I now had my keys and my phone. He looked at me.

"Thank you, I thought I was loosing my mind" I let out a small smile. He nodded his head.

"It's not a problem, kind of figured you couldn't go anywhere without them" he said. He had this smirk that was to die for. I took in a deep breath and watched him.

"You haven't been in school" I said. Did I just say that out loud?

"No, I haven't. Had to get my head screwed on straight. Took me a few days" he said to me. I nodded.

"I have to go, just thought you might need those to get home" his voice sent shivers down my spine, but there was still something odd about him. Something I couldn't quite put my fingers on.

"Thank you, I'll see you in class" I told him. I began to gather the things I had thrown onto the hood of my truck. I looked up and noticed him watching me from a silver Volvo. Almost like the one I had seen the first day that I had been here. I saw his Sister, Alice Cullen, the short haired one standing next to him. He watched me as I finished gathering my things and got into the car.

When I finally got into gear and was on my way to Sam's my phone rang again. I grabbed it thinking it was Sam.

"What?" I yelled.

"Bells?" it was Dad. Opps!

"Hey Dad, sorry I thought you were someone else" I told him.

"It's okay, I won't be home for dinner again, something happened right between Forks and La Push, I need to go and check it out"

"That's okay Dad, I'm going to go to the Library and do some research" I had to lie, I couldn't tell him I had been spending every day with Sam Uley. I knew he didn't mind him but he would think that something was going on, something that really wasn't.

I got to Sam's he was pacing back and forth waiting for me. I got out of my truck and I could see the anger in his face. He was trying to calm himself down I could tell. His clothes were a bit on the ripped side, his pants looked like they had been torn off. He was bare foot, and his shirt had a hole in it. He practically charged towards me. He stopped directly in front of me.

"Why did you take so long?" he questioned.

"Sam, it wasn't long really. I dropped my keys some guy found them. End of story. I'm here now right?" I questioned.

"Yeah, okay. We have to head up towards Forks a bit, but I suggest we run to our location. You're a fast runner right?" he questioned. I nodded. One of my many traits, I had learned my running ability not to long before my Mother died.

"Sam are you okay?" he was breathing heavily.

"Yeah, let's just go" his voice sounded almost weakened. Or frightened. It was one or the other. I took in a deep breath and we both ran. He was pretty fast, I knew he was a watcher and all, but he could keep up with me. I never had anyone be able to do that, not even my Mom's watcher could.

We ran for a good while, both of us stopped. My sense of smell picked up a scent. We both stopped. He looked like he was sniffing the air for clues too. How on earth could he do such a thing? He almost looked dog like in the way he was doing it.

"They went this way" he called. I looked over at him oddly and then we began to run again. Finally we came across yellow tape. It was police tape no doubt. I heard my Father's voice in the distance.

"Sam, my Dad's here. He can't see me" I said to him.

"Don't worry, we won't be going that way, the vampire went this way" he nodded towards the complete opposite direction of my Dad's voice. I followed him once again. I seriously was waiting for this guy to get on all fours and turn into a dog. He was sniffing the air. While I was using my senses to pick it up. I leaned up against a tree, I had to catch my breath a bit. I hadn't run this far since I chased James.

"Bella, come here" he called. I pushed myself off from the tree and followed him. The sun was almost setting as we approached the scene.

"Smell this" it was a piece of torn clothing. I could tell it was part of a jacket of some sort. I breathed in it's scent. It was odd some of the powers I was given as a Slayer. I thought I'd be like Buffy, just kicking ass. This kind of Slayer came with something a little bit more. It smelled like a female vampire.

"Female definitely" I said. He looked at me amazed.

"You know your stuff well" he said. I heard some rustling in the brush behind us. Sam must of heard it to. He looked defensive. He growled slightly and looked around. I slowly crept up by a tree. I saw it, the vampire he had darkened yet porcelain like skin. His hair was in dread locks, he looked to be wiping his mouth like he had just finished a meal. Sam was right behind me, I was about to leap forward when I froze.

"Another human?" I knew that voice. It was a voice that every time I heard it I cringed. I looked when I heard a female voice as well. She had wicked red hair, and pale skin. She wore a fur coat, and almost purred when she touched my arch enemies face. I watched them sickened by their act.

"Can we kill them now?" I looked at Sam.

"It wouldn't be wise, not yet anyway" he whispered. I saw the female snap her neck in the direction Sam and I stood.

"What's wrong darling?" James asked her. She hissed.

"Someone is watching us" she said peering around.

"Why can't I just do it now Sam, I can take all of them please" I was practically begging in a low whisper.

"Bella, I can't allow you to do that yet. I do want these creeps dead, but I know James and I know his strength" he told me.

"I know his strength too, I'm pretty sure I can kick his ass this time" I said to Sam.

"Well, well if it isn't Bella Swan the Vampire Slayer" he was standing right behind Sam and I. How he did that I will never know. The two of us turned to face my immortal enemy, literally. I could feel my heart beating, my mind told me to get in position. I braced myself.

"I think you should leave, now. Go kill people somewhere else" Sam said. I heard a growl in his chest that I had never heard before.

"Now what fun would that be" James had a sinister laugh. He liked torture it was his favorite thing.

"You are just like your Mother, so cute when your angry" he laughed again. I prepped myself a little more.

"Please, don't waste your time. We were simply just passing through. You know what actually…" right before he finished that sentence he leaped forward. Before I could blink, a gigantic explosion happened right next to me. Out of nowhere a giant fur ball leaped out in front of me. The fur ball and James almost had a head on collision. James was smacked so hard by a paw that he flew hard into a nearby tree. The hairy creature came to a halt and turned back to look at me. The creature had black fur, his teeth were razor sharp, they were sharper then any Vampire I had come across. This thing was a werewolf. When I turned to find Sam all that was left in his spot was ripped up clothing. I watched in the distance as James ran away.

"This isn't over yet Swan, be sure of that!" I heard him yell. He tugged on his mate who was in shock at what just happened. I myself was in shock. This couldn't be Sam, this thing was huge. Bigger than anything I had ever seen.

"_It's is me Bella" _a voice echoed inside my head. I looked around. I was really confused, I thought I had heard Sam's voice.

"_Bella, your not going crazy. I'm a werewolf as well as your watcher. I'm not really supposed to be able to communicate with you. I'm only supposed to be able to communicate with my pack. However; you are the slayer and I am your watcher. There are some advantages. Please don't be scared. Also you may have to ignore what you are about to see next. Keep your eyes up please" _The voice faded as I heard a slight popping noise, and noticed a naked Sam. Okay, so I didn't take his advice, my head was spinning and at the moment he phased back my eyes wandered.

"Bella!" he hissed rushing to get behind a tree.

"Oh god Sam, I promise I didn't see anything. Swear to god!" I closed my eyes, placed my hands over them and turned.

"Now will you promise me to look up while we walk"

"Promise" I squeaked.

When I got into my truck to head home the image of Sam phasing into a wolf was stuck in my head. We didn't really talk the entire walk back to his house. It was getting late and if I didn't get home soon Charlie would worry. My mind was wandering, it wandered way off, I heard someone yell and immediately hit the breaks. When my head jerked back I noticed a familiar figure standing on the side of the road.

"Jake" I rolled down my window to greet him. I had to lean over, old truck no electronics.

"Hey Bella" his smile was genuine. He had his long black hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Did you just come from Sam Uley's house, thought I saw your truck there earlier when I passed by" he noted.

"Spying on me Jake?" I asked. He laughed.

"No, not really" I smiled.

"Great, so can I get a ride?" he asked.

"Sure, hop in" I opened the door and allowed him inside.

"So, are you and Sam you know…" I laughed at the thought. Although I did see him naked, it didn't change a thing.

"Woah Jake, no it's not that. He helps me with some of my school work. Tutoring, I'm a little behind in one of the classes because of the transfer" if that wasn't a lie I didn't know what was. I was smart, I had taken every single class that I was offered here in Forks. I knew the curriculums inside and out.

"Well, I'll accept that" he smiled.

"So how's school going and everything?" he questioned.

"It's going, you know school's… what can I say.. School" I said to him. We were almost at his house by this point.

"Meet anybody interesting?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Not really, just some weird guy who keeps staring at me in strange ways" I told him.

"Hm.. Look at you being all Miss Popular" he said to me.

"Yeah right okay!" I said.

"What's this mystery guys name?" he asked.

"Prying now Jake aren't we?" I asked him. He snorted.

"No, just curious" his face was so adorable. I stopped the car and he looked at me, his big brown eyes stared me right in the face.

"His name is Cullen, Edward Cullen" I said. Jake looked at me.

"Oh" his voice sounded high pitched and unusual.

"Why, is he a creepy stalker type of guy?" I questioned.

"No, it's .. Bella it's nothing really. Oh look we're here at my house. Thanks for the ride I appreciate it. You should stop by sometime, you know on your way to your "tutor". Maybe we can hang out." he said. I smiled at him. Jake was 16, younger than I was. There was something about him, he had a charm that I couldn't say no to.

"Yeah sure. So about The Cullen's?" I questioned.

"Goodnight Bella, it's not something you need to worry your pretty little head about" he told me. I sighed.

"Goodnight Jake" I wanted to know more.

That night I couldn't sleep a wink. I tossed and turned. Everything that had happened today flashed before me in my head. I saw Edward giving me my keys, James returning to haunt me, Sam turning into a gigantic wolf, and then the sight of him nude. Then seeing Jake and having a weird feeling that he was keeping something important about this Edward character. I heard a noise outside my window. It sounded like someone had jumped from my tree down to the ground. I quickly got up, I noticed once again the window was open. I rushed to it and looked down below. The tree branch swayed a little, I hoped to god it wasn't James. I shut the window tightly and crawled back into bed. I had a feeling I'd stepped into a whole new world here in Forks. One that was bigger than I ever could of imagined.


End file.
